staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 kwietnia 1974
Program 1 (TVP 1) 6.30 TV Technikum Rolnicze 8.25 „Czarownica" - film fab. prod. franc. 10.00 Geografia - Chiny 11.05 Nauka o człowieku - Wzrok 13.20 TV Technikum Rolnicze 14.30 Transmisja z Mistrzostw Swiata w hokeju na lodzie grupy A - Polska - Szwecja (kolor) z Helsinek) 16.00 Redakcja Szkolna zapowiada 16.35 Dziennik 16.45 „Sobótka" 17.10 Turniej sportów obronnych 17.45 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt 18.20 Nie tylko dla pań 18.45 Pegaz 19.20 Dobranoc 19.30 Monitor 20.20 „Wielka ucieczka" - film fab. prod. amerykańskiej 23.05 Dziennik 23.25 Wiadomości sportowe 23.40 Bułgarski program rozrywkowy Program 2 (TVP 2) 17.05 Program dnia 17.10 Ludzie nauki 17.45 Jan Sebastian Bach - II Suita orklestrowa h-moll 18.00 Sprawozdanie z finału Pucharu Europy w piłce ręcznej kobiet 19.20 Dobranoc 19.30 Monitor 20.20 „Dickens i iego bohaterowie" 21.05 „Czarnomysł" - opera komiczna w I akcie - Karola Kurpińskiego (z Łodzi) 22.05 ,.Świadectwo epok minionych" 22.20 „Czarownica" - film fab. prod. franc. 23.50 24 godziny Nederland 1 11.30 (K) Computerkunde - herh. - les 13 12.15 Einde 16.00 NOS: (K) Journaal 16.02 TROS: (K) Grabbelton 16.13 (K) Nosey, het liefste stinkdier van Arizona 17.00 (K) Sjoko 17.30 TELEAC: (K) Bijstandswet - les 6. 18.00 Einde 18.45 Ti-ta-tovenaar 18.55 Journaal 19.05 Motormuis 19.10 Artiesten helpen UNICEF: amusementsprogramma (20.00 Journaal) 21.45 Hawkins, tv-serie 23.00 Wereld op wielen 23.25 NOS: Journaal 23.30 Einde Nederland 2 18.45 Ti-ta-tovenaar 18.55 Journaal 19.05 NCRV: Zeskamp 20.40 Journaal 21.00 Farce Majeure 21.30 NOS: Eurovisie Songfestival 1974 23.15 NCRV: Hier en Nu 23.45 Ter afsluiting 23.55 NOS: Journaal 24.00 IKOR-KRO-RKK-NCRV: Het lied van de week 0.05 Einde RTP1 12.45 Abertura e tranmissao directa de Notre Dame da missa solene em homenagem ao presidente Pompidou 12.45 O caso da semana 13.00 Os garotos do 47A 13.25 Eurovisao - Regata Oxford-Cambridge 13.50 Telejornal - 1.ͣ edicao 14.00 Hoje pode ver 14.10 Do la si 14.36 TV Educativa ... Ginastica infantil 15.00 Desenhos animado «Flintstones» 15.25 Estudio sem marcacao 16.05 Bonanza 16.55 Motivos de poesia 17.10 Teledesporto 17.35 Skippy 18.00 Decoracao 18.25 As pedras e o homem 19.15 ...E a vida continua... 19.35 Movimento 20.00 Convento de Cristo «Museu ao ar livre» 20.35 Se bem me lembro 21.00 Telejornal - 2.ͣ edicao 21.30 Concurso eurovisao da cancao - 1974. A realizar em Brighton 23.30 Os protectores 00.00 Telejornal - 3.ͣ edicao 00.05 Fecho RTP2 20.30 Abertura e desenhos animados 20.45 O caso da semana 21.00 Telejornal 21.05 A medicina no espaco 22.00 Abbot e Costello fantasmas 23.20 Fecho ORF 1 14.00 Expedition in die Sahara 14.30 Indianermärchen 14.40 Folklore 14.55 Mein Engel und ich 16.30 Das kleine Haus 17.00 Seniorenklub * 18.00 Ich bin der Meinung 18.25 Kinderwelt von A—Z 18.30 Kultur speziell 18.55 Guten Abend am Samstag 19.20 Programm 19.30 Zeit im Bild 20.06 Sport 20.15 Der Raub der Sabinerinnen 22.20 Sport 22.50 Zeit im Bild 22.55 Der Mann vom großen Fluß 0.05 Sendeschluß ORF 2 10.30 Haie der Großstadt 14.25 Eishockey-WM Polen — Schweden 16.50 Die Onedin-Linie 17.40 Raumschiff Enterprise 18.30 Mini-Max 18.55 Spiel mit uns Akkordeon 19.20 Programm 19.30 Zeit im Bild 20.06 Wissenschaft 20.09 Umkreis 20.15 Die Aufgabe * 21.30 Grand Prix Eurovision 1974 ARD 14.30 © Tagesschau 14.45 © Für Kinder 15.15 © Pour le jeunes 16.45 © Der Markt 17.15 © Gehorsam und Freude 17.45 © Tagesschau 17.50 © Sportschau 18.30 © Regionalprogramme 20.00 © Tagesschau 20.15 © Scott Circus Stockholm 21.15 © Verlosung Glück 21.20 © Lotto Draw 21.25 © Tagesthemen 21.26 © Sonntag Nachricht 21.30 © Eurovision Song Contest 1974 23.30 © Lotto Draw 23.35 © Tagesschau ZDF 13.45 © Programme der Woche 14.15 Aqui Espana 14.58 © Heute 15.00 © Cops und Räuber 16.30 © Eisenmineralien Pflanze 17.00 © Heute 17.10 © Spiegel des Landes 18.00 © Boney alias Napoleon Bonaparte 19.00 © Heute 19.30 © Haben Sie diese Melodie erkennen? 20.15 © Ein heiliger Mond Honig 21.55 © Heute-journal 22.00 © Sport 23.15 © A Brilliant Career 0.30 © Heute SSR TV 13.30 © Télé-revista 13.40 Un'ora per voi 14.55 © Pour mieux nourrir les hommes 15.55 © Douze mois de traditions populaire en Appenzell (1) 16.20 © Reflets 16.45 © L'œil apprivoisé 17.10 © Taxibulle 17.30 © Aventures pour la jeunesse 18.00 © Téléjournal 18.05 © Samedi-jeunesse 18.55 © Deux minutes avec... 19.05 © Affaires publiques 19.40 © Téléjournal 19.55 © W M 74 - Concours 20.00 Loterie suisse à numéros 20.10 A vos lettres 20.35 © Secrets de la mer 21.30 © Concours Eurovision de la chanson 74 23.30 © Téléjournal SF DRS TV 9.15 Kultur erwachsenen TV 9.45 © Russisch 10.15 Management 11.00 Biologie 11.30 Wirtschaftsgeographie 14.00 © Russisch 14.30 Pläne für technische Netzwerke 16.15 Pop-Szenen 16.45 TV.-Junior 17.30 Indian River 18.00 Private Magazine 18.40 Am Ende des Tages 18.50 Nachrichten 19.00 George 19.30 Professor Balthasar 19.40 Sonntag Nachricht 19.55 © Schweizere Lottozahlen 20.00 Tagesschau 20.20 Künstler Shanghai 21.30 Eurovision Song Contest 1974 23.00 Sport Bulletin 23.15 Nachrichten TSI 13.00 Diventare 13.30 © Tele-revista Un'ora per voi 14.55 © Sabato-giovani 15.40 Vroom 16.30 Il bei età 16.55 Pallacanestro 18.25 Club Topolino 18.55 Sette giorni 19.30 © Telegiornale 19.45 Disegnare dei numeri della lotteria svizzere 19.50 Vangelo di domani 20.00 © Cartoni animati 20.45 © Telegiornale 21.00 © Situazioni e testimonianze 21.30 © Eurovision Song Contest 74 23.15 © Sport Sabato 23.50 © Telegiornale